


music or chaos (the fun still remains)

by Garecc, Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)



Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [20]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (kinda??????????), (like tim bonks his head on raphs wing its fine), (marius got hit by a car), Banter, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Edit: tim uses xe/xem not fae/faer thats the other fic im writing, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), M/M, Music, Neopronouns, Soft Jonny d'Ville, idiot music preformers do idiot music things, theyre just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim
Summary: in which Jonny, Raph, and Tim are doing a gig, and Tim bonks his head on Raphs wing.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Raphaella la Cognizi & Gunpowder Tim
Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799860
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	music or chaos (the fun still remains)

**Author's Note:**

> this is highkey inspired by this gif.  
> 

* * *

Tim stands up, having finished tying his shoe.

They were at a show. Technically a show _._ It was just him, Raph, and Jonny. Because they'd run into an opportunity to do music, and well.

Why not?

It was going to be five of them, but Marius was an idiot, and got himself hit by a car.

It wasn't a big deal, hilarious really. 

It seemed like less of a hassle to let him figure that out himself while they went on ahead. His leg had been a tad fused with the road. 

Brian had insisted on staying behind, something about abandoning your injured friends being all ‘ _what is wrong with you why are you like this_ ’, but Marius had coughed up part of his lung, given a thumbs up, and told them to go on without him, so they had.

It was fine.

Between songs, Tim had noticed his shoe was undone. 

How? Who knows. 

He'd gone to stand up to take a drink of water, but had stumbled. Tripping over the laces with a muffled yelp.

Jonny, of course, jumped at the opportunity to mock him. Springing to attention to be a problem.

Tim simply flipped him off, and went back to tying his shoe.

So fucking what if he was awful at tying shoes? 

He has _no idea_ what the _fuck_ he's doing wrong. Brian has tried to show him so many times and _he’s doing it right. Why do they come undone 5 minutes later._ And even if he did know what he was doing wrong he didn't _care enough to fix it._

Double knotting them 4 times then shoving the ends inside the laces worked fine _, fuck you Jonny._ It's lasted him this long, and you don't need to replace what isn't broken. Even if he was mocked relentlessly whenever Jonny remembered.

Even if he got pissed off and just cut off his shoelaces sometimes.

Regardless, Tim went to stand. Having finished tying his shoe.

He was unexpecting, unaware. Then—

**_Clang_**.

His head collided with something. A sharp piece of metal tearing into his temple.

Tim swore, stumbling a bit. He steadied himself but nearly toppled. Hand snapping to his head.

He heard Jonny bark out another laugh, and Raph snort.

He had smacked his head into her wings.

Lovely.

He rubbed at his forehead, scowling.

"Aww did poor Tim hit his head?" Jonny's voice dripped with mockery. His glee was audible as Tim flipped him off.

"Fuck you. _Ow._ Raph your wings are _evil_. Why are they sharp?" Tim glared at her, then turned his attention to his fingers. They were stained red with blood. "Raph, genuinely. _Why_."

"I designed them that way!” 

"You designed your wings specifically to stab me?" Tim said, taking it as she specifically designed her wings to inconvenience him personally.

"Yes." Raph replied, because annoying Tim was funnier than telling any sort of truth.

"Bullshit." 

"You can't prove anything." Raph smiled, reaching forward and booping his nose.

He hissed and went to bite her finger, but she was too quick.

Leaving him sitting there. Scowling. Pouting.

The pain in his forehead was already fading, the injury knitting itself shut.

Tim hissed again as Raph smiled wider.

Jonny cleared his throat, and Tim looked over.

"I _said._ Before Raph _so kindly interrupted._ Aww did Tim hit his head?"

"Yes Jonny." Tim deadpanned. Cutting off Jonny's bit.

Jonny opened a mouth for a second, then closed it. "Oh _come on Tim_. Let me have fun!" Jonny pouted, fighting off a smile.

"Yeah no."

"You're so cruel!" Jonny lamented, but the smile pulling at his lips was visible now, and it took all of Tims's focus to keep a straight face.

"No I'm not, Jonny. You're the one mocking the bleeding…. man? No. Not man. Wom- nope that's worse. Person? Yeah. You're the one mocking the bleeding _person,_ Jonny."

Tim mentally ran through some pronouns and settled on xe/xym.

"Well this _bleeding person_ is preventing _me_ from having fun! Also.. pronouns?"

"Xe/xem."

"Alright." Jonny nodded, swiveling to Raph. "Isn’t xe cruel Raph?"

"Xe is very cruel." Raph nodded. Smiling. "You're being an awful partner to Jonny right now, Tim."

"Oh fuck both of you."

"I’m ace," Jonny states, sauntering over to Tim, wearing an expression that meant he’s about to cause trouble. "No thanks."

"I'll pass." Raph smiled deviously. "But maybe-

"You know what I meant." Tim interrupted, cutting Raph off. She smiled knowingly at him. He just glowered.

"Did I now?" Jonny chirped. "How can you so certain-"

"I hate you, Jonny."

Tim pulled xyr hand away from the cut on xyr forehead, before wiping the blood on xyr coat.

Gross.

"Is my face still bleeding?" Tim sighs, turning xyr head.

"Some." Jonny chimes, before dragging Tim down rather aggressively by xyr shoulders to look at the cut on xyr head.

"Jonny!" Tim almost shouts. Xe had been expecting many things, but that, somehow, hadn't been one of them. Xe nearly fell, but caught xemself on Jonny's shoulders.

Jonny looked at the cut critically for a moment, then stepped back. "I diagnose you with you'll be fine in 10 minutes."

"You're a doctor now?"

"Tim I _will_ shoot you." He threatened, shoving Tim a bit, not hard, but enough to make his point.

Tim finds xemself smiling as Jonny attempts (and fails) to be subtle as he presses a small kiss to the side of Tim’s head.

Tim squeezed Jonny's hand once as he stepped back. Then went for his gun.

He wasn't just going to _let_ Jonny drag him around.

"You can try and shoot me.” Jonny starts, smiling again. “In fact, I wish you luck. But I ate your bullets earlier." Jonny says, not missing a beat.

Xe freezes, frantically looking at xyr gun.

There are no bullets.

None.

It’s empty.

"It was honestly rather entertaining to watch." Raph notes, shifting her wings to allow Jonny clear passage back to his microphone. 

"Oh, so you don't hit him?" Tim snaps, holding up his hand in mock offense.

"There's a _very_ good chance he'd kill me, Tim." 

"Oh like I wouldn't have?"

"You didn't. Didn’t even go for your gun. Also, Jonny ate your ammo."

"I hate both of you."

Raph laughed, and Jonny snickered.

"You love us." Jonny smiles.

"I do."

With that, Jonny without missing a beat, launched into introing Loki.

Tim took a deep breath.

Xe did love them.

Even if they were assholes.


End file.
